Pneumatic supports of the type mentioned are known and based on a cylindrical basic shape according to WO 01/73245. This basic shape has been developed to create a spindle-shaped support according to WO 2005/007991. The advantage of such pneumatic supports is the low weight thereof as well as the exceptionally small transport volume, as the inflatable body can be folded up and the tension members can be constructed as ropes. One disadvantage of such pneumatic supports consists in the fact that although the pneumatic supports can support high loads per unit area (load distributed over the length of the support), the pneumatic supports are only suited to a limited extent for asymmetric loads compared to the possible load per unit area, particularly in relation to concentrated axial loads, which decisively hinders use as a bridge in particular, as an axle, of a lorry for example, rolling over a bridge constitutes a particularly unfavourable case in this regard.
The compression member is a substantial weak point, which as a slim rod is at risk of buckling, but cannot be constructed in a thicker manner, as otherwise the advantages of the pneumatic concept are minimized.